


Microwaved tea at 3 am

by WhatIfYouFly



Series: Home is a place on earth [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Microwaved Tea, No Sex, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIfYouFly/pseuds/WhatIfYouFly
Summary: Aziraphale tries to handle kitchen equipment in the middle of the night which leads to less sleep and more fluff.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Home is a place on earth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766803
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	Microwaved tea at 3 am

Crowley stepped on the gas and the Bentley darted along an empty country lane. Nervously he checked his watch. He did not want to envision what they would do to him if he was late yet again.

Just as he took a sharp right turn something heavy dropped onto the windshield. With screeching breaks the car came to a halt and Crowley saw that a medium sized green plant pot had crashed through the glass and was now sitting on the dashboard. The plant shook the glass splinters off its leaves like an animal trying to dry its fur after a swim and made itself comfortable on the passenger seat.

Without warning the radio started up and a high pitched, dry voice rasped through the speakers:

“This is it, Crowley. We said we wouldn’t tolerate you being late again and by now you should know that we don’t like repeating ourselves. We’ll make an example of you. This will be -EEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

For a moment he frowned at the radio. Beep?

Then his consciousness slowly took over his brain again and he found himself tangled up in soft bedsheets. He blinked a few times to get the moving plant pot and the rasping voice out of his head.

After a few deep breaths he felt his muscles relax.

It was over.

Noone was keeping tabs on them anymore.

...

Them.

Suddenly he noticed that the other side of the bed was empty. For a moment he looked at the abandoned pillow next to him in confusion. Before his sleepy brain had connected enough loosely dangling synapses to make sense of it, the bedroom door was opened with a quiet creaking noise.

Aziraphale had apparently intended to tip-toe back into the room unnoticed and froze on the doorstep as he realised that Crowley was sitting upright in bed - eyes bleary and hair looking like a rat’s nest.

The angel could not have looked guiltier had he been caught red-handed at a crime scene - the corpus delicti being a steaming cup of tea in his hand.

Finally Crowley’s brain resumed control of his tongue. “W-what?”, he said eloquently.

“I’m so sorry, dear!” Aziraphale said as he finally walked into the room and carefully closed the door behind him. “I didn’t want to wake you but this microwave machine started beeping before I could stop it and…”

“Microwave?”, Crowley interrupted him with an amused expression, “Why _on_ _earth_ did you make tea in the microwave?”

Aziraphale settled back into bed next to him. “Oh, you know that old kettle always makes such a racket and I wanted to make as little noise as possible”, he said with an apologetic pout that made Crowley grin.

“’s alright, angel”, he snuggled up against Aziraphale who was sitting with his back against the headboard. Maybe his perception was tinted by sleepiness but from Crowley’s perspective the dim glow coming from the bedside lamp made his light hair look like a halo.

He nestled his head into the duvet the angel had pulled over his lap and smiled up at him.

“Don’t you want to go back to sleep, dear?”

“Nah, I’m too awake now,… was dreaming weird stuff anyway”, Crowley shrugged.

Aziraphale took a sip of tea and started running his fingers through the demon’s auburn curls.

Comfortable warmth enveloped them like a sphere and neither of them felt the need to break the peaceful, nightly silence.

It was funny, how it was moments like this - mundane, simple, cosy moments - that felt most valuable. How it was moments like this, that made them feel that all their trials and tribulations had been worth it.

They had made their own little home in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from https://prompts.neocities.org: Aziraphale getting up in the middle of the night to make a snack and accidentally waking up Crowley because they didn't stop the microwaves obnoxious beeping in time.


End file.
